Guilty Amnesia
by Ayanai Syn Roijin
Summary: A mysterious woman hell bent on killing Gene under orders ends up having recollective amnesia BECAUSE of him. Now Gene will have to keep her memories of her being a mercenary under control, while trying to keep his feelings for her controlled as well. REA


Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, nor the characters. Only characters I own are Syn, Tenjo and whatever else characters that weren't in the anime itself. Any attempts to flame me will result in a letter regarding the situation and a sub-note titled KISS MY FUCKING ASS! P! On to the sho--..er..fic.

Side-note: I just kinda..made this story up while I was at work waitering two old German people. HURRAY APPLEBEES! Come, eat and tip me well or DIE.

**Current setting**: 11:24 PM. A popular local club and hotel named "Arashiya" in Shinjuku, Japan. People waiting in line to get inside, while V.I.P casually stroll in the building. Setting changes to a large dark room with only two bodyguards roaming about. An enormous city view window is seen overlooking Tokyo, along with an executive chair turn from the audience. (which is you guys!! Yay! Oo..shit I ruined the dramatic effect. Oh well. --;)

**Currently:**

She straightened up her necktie and held her head up high. A smirk that was once on her lips now returning to their natural form—a sign of seriousness for the woman. This moment would definitely make or break her reputation. She had killed a lot of people before for the man simply named 'Tenjo Tanaka,' but never before had he ever asked her to do something THIS big. ..Well actually, she didn't know what it is. Judging by an urgent phone call she received while relaxing back at her three million yen downtown loft, it must be pretty serious.

"Anything just to get by, I suppose" She murmured to herself, still fiddling with her necktie.

She knocked on the door twice, paused, then a third time, as instructed. Holding her breathe, she mentally crossed her fingers and fixated her expression on the large steel gold painted door in front of her. Without warning the door opened slowly with a eerie creak—the room literally brightening up before being closed once more. The figure sitting in the chair said nothing at first—only his slight breathing could be heard in the room.

"You requested for me?" The woman asked, her voice lowering a bit.

"I need for you to complete a task." The figure said with a flat monotone and with authority.

"What do you need done?"

"I need for you to kill a certain outlaw. He's been a pain for some time now. His quest for the Galactic Leyline is only interfering with my plans."

"How so, sir-"

"You dare question me, Syn? After everything I have done for you?"

She inhaled sharply, highly disliking the way he always disregarded her questions. She meant no harm in asking—but she always requested from day one the purpose for why someone needed to be executed.

"..I'm sorry sir. I was out of line."

"Hm." The figure turned around counterclockwise in his chair—and even with all the light shining in from the window behind him, she could not make out his face. Even though it has been seven months since she first accepted him as her boss, not once has she seen his face. Perhaps, she figured, he was disfigured, or kept his face well hidden for some dramatic effect. Whatever it was, she had a feeling she did not want to find out.

"When do you wish for this to be done?"

"A week's time. I'm giving you a week to plan. Your target may be a pain in my side—but he's also very cunning. I give you a week to plan. You're dismissed."

"But sir..!" 

"You are dismissed, Syn."

She lowered her head slightly, then quickly raised it back up to meet the silhouetted figure seated in the chair.

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Syn?"

"Yes sir?"

"..You look nice."

She said nothing. Only nodded to his comment. She never liked the way he commented her. Even though she knew they were the same age, she always felt as though she was the victim of a pedophile. Nevertheless she turned her back from his view and walked out the now opened door.

"Shinjo." The figure quickly said, directing his attention to one of the body guards in the room.

"Yeah boss?"

"Keep your eye on her. I have a feeling she might betray us someday. Whether she knows it or not."

"Gotcha."

**:In the main area**

She could feel the security's eyes on her as she walked through the club area.

"The hell..?" She wondered as she kept on pushing her way through the crowd, eventually making it outside and to the parking lot area.

"How eerie"

Not a soul in sight--seemed like it came straight from some horror movie, where you kind of anticipate what would happen next. She sighed heavily then continued walking towards her car. With a flick of her wrist she flicked some of her hair away from her face, whilst her left hand clutched the yellow office envelope she had received from one of the guards with her documents stated inside.

She kept on walking towards her Porsche until she noticed that there were several people looking up at the sky above at some ship.

"Eh..?" She blinked moronically, trying to focus her vision away from all of the city lights.

"Look mommy!" A little five year old boy pointed out to his mother as he stared in awe at the ship flying so low to the ground.

"It has a star on it, see?"

"A star..?" And with that said, she quickly dashed after her car, jumped inside and sped off following the ship itself.

"Call Tenjo Tanaka!!"

"**Connecting..connecting..connect- connected**"

"Tenjo! We got a problem! I saw Gene's ship! Should I strike now or..?"

"Get him while he's available. I want him back ALIVE."

"Understood."

And with that said, she increased her speed from 65 to 100, her eyes now piercing the bottom of the ship to locate it's gas tank. She took out her Desert Eagle and repeatedly making pot shots at the Outlaw Star, trying to hit her target.

**Gene's P.O.V.**

"Goddamnit!! What the hell is that?!"

"It seems that someone is trying to disintegrate both my exterior and interior--"

"Shit, they're trying to blow us up?! Melfina!"

"Yes, Gene?"

"Try and shake this bitch off with some kind of force field."

"But Gene..the Outlaw Star does not have such capabilities!"

"Yeah, what do you think this is? _Star Trek?!""_

"..Shut up, Aisha!"

"Gene there's an open field up ahead. Should I dock there?"

"Go for it. I'm gonna see what this bitch wants."

**Syn's side, Author's P.O.V.**

"He's docking at the burnt corn field near the Niaka factory. Should I..?"

"I've already given you your orders, Syn. Take him out."

She quickly parked her Porsche beside a burnt Sakura tree and jumped out quickly; a sleek black Desert Eagle now occupying her right hand.

"Gene Starwind!!"

She watched as the ship lowered itself to the ground, and paid even more attention as the door suddenly flung open. The figure of a slightly muscular built redhead stood in front on the passage way. His odd neck length red hair with piercing red eyes to match gave her the impression of a true rogue Outlaw. He walked towards her casually with both of his hands behind his head, swiping strands of his hair behind his right ear to reveal a Cingular Blue tooth (I love those things..No longer will I have the tie the phone to my ear with a rubber band while playing video games!!!)

"Alright. You got me. What are you, a cop? Hell, I'll be the bad naughty robber..wanna play?"

"Hm. For someone who clearly has a small penis, I'm guessing you have a small brain as well. You don't know who you're fucking with do you?"

She spoke with a slight accent that clearly wasn't Japanese, or middle eastern for that matter. Her mid-length dark brown hair seemingly floated in the air (due to the blast of hot air from the Outlaw Star hovering above) as she faced the man whom to her, was to suffer to his last breath.

"I have orders to eliminate you due to his personal reasons. Any last words before I kick your ass?"

"Yeah gimme a sec."

He gently pressed the side of his device on his ear, then signaled for Jim to turn the ship completely off.

"Gene!!"

"Suzuka get back in the ship!!"

"Do not interfere who ever you are, or I'll be forced to whoop your ass as well."

"You call yourself a mercenary? With that attitude and you'll be dead before you know it."

"…." There was a bit of silence between the three for a moment. A single gun shot rang out to end the silence, following Suzuka falling backwards on to the ship.

"Suzuka!!" 

"That'll prevent her from interfering."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I shot her in her knee cap. Now just make my job easier and come here, boy."

"You fucking bitch..YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"

"..Time's up." And without warning, a single shot was fired from her Desert Eagle, a smile now placed on her lips as the smoke emitted from the result.

"Huh?" He quickly grabbed her from behind with his left hand but without succession. She dashed herself away from him and griped her weapon even tighter.

"You crazy bitch, who are you?!" He demanded as a single sweat drop streamed from his forehead

"You need not to worry about that. I'm giving you two seconds to run.

"…."

"…..TWO."

**-----Gene's Point of View---**

I found myself actually running away from the woman while she was taking pot shots are me--and I had to admit, she was VERY good at making close calls.

Crouching behind the burnt Sakura tree, I loaded my .45, deciding not to use my Castor gun. I paid damn good money for the shells, and hell if I'm going to use them on this bitch.

"'ey! 'EY! I'm taking it easy on you, so you'd better be glad!"

"Hah! Use whatever you want--have your fun before I fucking kill you!!"

"Who the hell are you anyway?! You come out of no where and start shooting my ship, put a gun to my head and threaten me and now you want to torture me until I piss shit?!"

"Put it however you want to put it, because I'm STILL GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

"**Gene I have a read on the woman that is currently trying to eliminate you**."

"Good, gimme the di- SHIT! STOP TAKING POT SHOTS!! Hurry up Gilliam, the bitch's pretty good!"

"She's one of four mercenaries belonging to some sort of Japanese Mob Boss. She's half Caribbean, half Egyptian and she's skilled in the art of Kendo and also an expert weapons specialist."

"So I'm pretty much fucked, right?"

"**If by 'fucked' you mean having a slim chance by at least twenty to twenty-five percent ratio of living capability before she decides to be completely up to par with her capabilities then yes. You are 'fucked.**'"

-"Shit….I d--..SHIT gimme the details later, she's coming!

**----Syn's point of view---**

"Now's my chance."

Quickly I ran from beside my black Porsche and towards the burnt Sakura tree where I made the pot shots towards, quickly reloaded my weapon, dove behind a large boulder and unsheathed my katana. I pressed the blue button located on my communicator and waited impatiently for the computer to load up.

**--Gene's Point of View---**

"Uh..Gene…? Cops are coming."

"Say what, Jim?"

"The cops, Gene. Hurry up!!"

_These fuckers never fail.._

I looked back at the woman's body and checked for an I.D. Nothing. Damnit..! I'm gonna be drinking about this one in the morning.

"Gene come on!!"

"Stop yelling in my ear, I'm comi--huh?"

I watched as her chest rose and fall slowly. So she's still alive? She survived a bullet to the head?!

"Gene!"

"Yo, she's still alive!"

"Forget her and come on!!"

"We could get some more information from her once she recovers though!"

"GENE IT'S THE FREAKING C.I.A.! If they catch us here we're dead!! Someone must've given them a tip so hurry up!!"

"…Ugh!" I grabbed the woman and flung her over my shoulder whilst quickly hurrying back to the ship. The blaring of the cop cars came to an abrupt end and suddenly, gun shots rang out both towards me and the ship.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

But I ignored and kept on running. The woman bled profusely on my clothes and I ran faster as mental assurance that she wouldn't lose any more blood.

_She won't remember a thing come morning.._I thought to myself as I jumped inside the ship. I hurried towards the back of the ship whilst Jim and Aisha operated the Outlaw Star to guide us out of the fiasco below.

_I'll let her on.. for now._

**(..You like it? YOU LIKE IT?! FEEDBACK! ; Sorry about the original characters thing. It's only going to be about three original characters—one being a minor charc. The original cast of Outlaw Star, I'll try to keep their personalities true to the anime. In the mean time, please tell me what you think, or comment at **** Thanks!!**


End file.
